


with a hint of admiration

by winecup



Category: Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500, what usually happens after the first spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winecup/pseuds/winecup
Summary: Thundershowers were common enough in this season. Karina could take it easy before her next pick-up, and did so even as the heavier clouds rolled in.
Relationships: Karina/Micah (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 4





	with a hint of admiration

**Author's Note:**

> written as a gift for Tippy from the RF Hoes Collective's Secret Santa server event

“Karina? Are you okay?”

Her whole body felt like lead but she begrudgingly turned her head only to meet another wooly furball squish against her face. It really wasn’t fair Micah got to house so many of these fluffy creatures all to himself and then not even use the space to take a nap like this. But that wasn’t her intention either, not at first.

“Yeah… must have dozed off there.” She pulls herself together and gets up and sees his concerned expression. “Hurricane this morning. Just trying to stay out of it until it let up. How are your crops?”

Micah sighs and slides open the barn door. Yep. The light that filters through the Sharance Tree’s branches is nothing short of beautiful but the fields themselves were in disarray, corn stalks uprooted and the flower plot buried under soil and boulders. Droplets of water still clung and fell off the roof of leaves above.

“Some of them survived but it doesn’t look like I’ll have extra for you to ship for a while.” Karina looked down and searched for her basket at that. She was in a rush to escape the rain and wind, it may have blown away. “What’s wrong?”

“My basket… I slept on the job today too.”

“I’m sure Hazel’s more worried right now if you found shelter or not. And I can make you a new one.” He says happily. “I’ve learned a little more about shields, I can reinforce it so you’ll have resistance to wind and you won’t lose it next time.” Micah was a bit of a weirdo, considering every accessory as a type of armor of some kind. But a kind one.

Karina accepted his offer on the condition she pay for it and he set it in the shipping box so she wouldn’t forget either. She had her schedule locked down, but as for anything else… well, a work in progress. Micah asks if that wouldn’t cut into her budget of moving to the big city like she’s dreamed about.

She’s a little surprised he remembered her rambling from the store and it makes her feel much like the wooly ball from earlier. She sets that aside and makes her way out of the enclosed space hoping the falling raindrops cool her down a little. “I’m in no hurry. I’ll go someday for sure.”

“…Yeah.” His voice is a little quieter, and Karina turns around in time for one of Micah’s brightest smiles. “At your own pace.”


End file.
